Ahool
1. Grouping Bat 2. First reported In 1925 by Dr. Ernest Bartels 3. Country Indonesia 4. Region Java 5. Habitat Rainforest 6. Physiology The Ahool, named after its call, a long ahOOOooool, is said to be a bat like creature, and is described as the size of a one year old child with a gigantic wing span of roughly 12 feet. It is reported to be covered in short, dark grey fur, have large, black eyes, flattened forearms supporting its leathery wings and a monkey like head, with a flattish, man like face. It has been seen squatting on the forest floor, at which times its wings are closed, pressed against the Ahool’s body, its feet appearing to point backwards. The Ahools are believed to be nocturnal animals. This supports the claim of it having huge black eyes, which should help provide a better vision at night. It is thought that the Ahool is a nocturnal creature, spending its days concealed in caves located behind or beneath waterfalls; its nights spent skimming across rivers in search of large fish upon which it feeds. 7. History The only documented accounts of an Ahool are from Dr. Ernest Bartels and Ivan T. Sanderson. Dr. Ernest Bartels was the son of M.E.G Bartels, who was an ornithologist of some note. Dr. Ernest was exploring the Salek Mountains in 1925; near it's waterfalls where he claims the attack occured. The creature apparently flew directly over his head from either behind the falls or a cavern. It was now 1927, two years after his first encoutner. At around the time of 11:30 pm, Dr. Bartels was camped near the Tjidjenkol River in Western Java when he heard a familiar screech. The sound was almost directly over his hut. Grabbing a torch, he ran out in the direction of the noise. In less than 20 seconds, he heard the screech again. The sound began to fade as it came from a distance downstream. He recalled be transfixed on the sound, because he heard it before. Dr. Ernest Bartels began to collect data on all Ahool encounters. His study eventually caught the eye of veteran Cryptozoologist Ivan T. Sanderson. Ivan T. Sanderson found special interest in the creature. He claimed that a creature similar to it had attacked him and Naturalist Gerald Russell. During the Percy Sladen Expedition of 1932. Sanderson and Russells had traveled to The Assumbo Mountains in Cameroon, located in western Africa. They had been collecting zoological specimens, they waded in to the river to collect tortoises. When without warning a jet-black creature with gigantic wings and a flattened, monkey-like face flew straight toward them. He and Russells ducked underwater as skimmed over them. Quickly the ran ashore and fired upon the creature several times when came back around. The creature appeared uninjured and flew away as it's wings made a hissing sound as they cut through the air. It disappeared into the night and did not return. Sanderson and Bartels believed that his creature and the Ahool were a new species of bat or some kind of flying mammel. These are the only documented accounts of attacks by an alleged Ahool, all other accounts are mythical or fantastical. Villagers claim it's a demon that will steal your children and feast on them. The Ahool has been said to fly over Java on occasions, but there is no evidence to support these claims. Most attacks take place in the forests and near the rivers. 8. Evidence There is currently no physical evidence to suggest the existence of a creature like the Ahool is living in the rainforests of Java. 9. Possibiltiy of Existence 2. Somewhat improbable 10. Sources http://www.unknownexplorers.com/ahool.php http://www.paraview.com/shuker/shuker_excerpt.htm 11. Links http://www.unknownexplorers.com/ahool.php http://www.paraview.com/shuker/shuker_excerpt.htm Category:Cryptozoology